the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Donaldson Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Luke Donaldson portrayed Luke, a child prison survivor. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Just one role and it was Luke '''Your character is also named Luke is this a coincidence or was he named after you? It was kind of a funny coincidence and kind of named for me. The character in my first audition was named Luke so I was really happy about that but when I had my callback, the character name was changed to something else. When I booked the role and got the first script with my lines in it, I saw that it was back to Luke!! The writer of that episode, Angela Kang, told me that Luke is her brother’s name so she loves it! Can you confirm Luke's fate? I don’t think I’m allowed to talk about it yet, sorry! How did you get your role? I had to tape an audition and I taped it 3 different ways so that the casting directors (who I already knew) could a variety of ways that the character could be played. Then I had to tape a callback and then I found out that I booked the role straight from my tapes so I never went in front of the producers/directors until I was already booked. ' What was it like working with cast such as Melissa McBride (Carol) , Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon) and Kyla Kennedy (Mika) Brighton Sharbino (Lizzie)?' Working with the cast and the crew was so amazing because everyone is just SO nice and they make you feel like you’re a part of the family. I remember all the different cast members coming up to me and introducing themselves to me on my first day and it made me feel so welcome there. Steven even recognized me from a Stone Mountain commercial that I did! Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel after your role? During the audition process, the producers sent a video of parts of the show just to make sure that the new kids auditioning would be comfortable in this type of show. Once I booked it, me and my parents watched every episode to get caught up and we became addicted to the show! I didn’t read the comics or graphic novel but I plan to do it this summer. Who are your favorite characters? I really love everyone on the show, I don’t think I can choose just one favorite. Molly and Luke were seen together frequently are you aware if there is a relation between them? They never said anything about how we know each other. Some people think we are brother and sister from Woodbury and others don’t think that, so I don’t really know. It wasn’t written in the script at all. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It is so awesome that I don’t think I can put it into words! Even though it is so serious and dramatic, in between scenes and when the camera isn’t rolling, it’s a lot of laughing and joking around with the main cast and walkers. Was there any scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Not really. Some of the scenes were longer during filming but most of what I filmed made it to the show. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? There are so many! One time, during a break, crafty brought out stir fry and brown rice. By the time that Norman was able to eat, the plates were gone and there was not a lot of food left, so Norman just took the whole big tin of food and starting eating it with a fork! He tried getting me to think that he had eaten the entire thing of it which probably could have fed 50 people! ' What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead?' The cast and crew! There is not one bad thing I could say about my experience with The Walking Dead. I loved every single second that I was there and hope I can be a part of the cast forever!!!!! If you had to sum up your time on The Walking Dead in one word what would it be? Aaaaaammmmmazzzzzziiiiiiinnnnngggg If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? ''' Daryl Dixon!!! '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have been auditioning a lot for tv/film/animation so I am hoping you’ll be seeing/hearing lots more from me soon. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much and we all wish you the best of luck in your upcoming roles. Category:Interviews